HBD Mama
by princessg101
Summary: Imagine it was your birthday and that text was all you got from your boyfriend...would you be mad? If you're Penelope Garcia then you're FURIOUS so how can Derek make this right? Check it out!


HBD mama

**A/N: Hey guys, I did a sad Derek/Pen story so to even things out I made a happy one. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Penelope Garcia was not a happy camper – but she should be! That day was only the most important for her of the year although most women dreaded it, she loved it. That's right it was her birthday. It was supposed to be her day to be extra cheery and all smiles but she wasn't. Why? Well for starters, her babies were away chasing some sicko with a proclivity for stabbing but that's wasn't really her problem. Come on, she can't have worked with the FBI for as long as she had without being somewhat accustomed to the deranged and psychotic ruining special days but no what really bugged her was her supposed boyfriend Derek-freaking-Morgan. While the rest of team sent ultra-sweet messages and photos and stuff all she got from her man was a single text, _HBD mama, _at midnight. That was it! No punctuation, not even a smiley emoticon. Seriously even Hotch did better than him, he left a, albeit short, but actual voice message for her around the same time. She wasn't one of those clingy, needy girls that constantly wanted their boyfriends' attention but when your boyfriend is being one-upped by your stoic and reserved boss in the sentimentality department something was seriously wrong. Plus it didn't help that the rest of the team also did really adorable stuff. Rossi ordered flowers for her office and JJ instructed Henry to call and sing 'Happy Birthday to You' in the morning. Reid ordered a Doctor Who collector's edition box set and Alex got her a really funky commuters cup with the words 'have a nice day' printed on the side. Then while at work, he didn't even speak to her on the phone. Not that he declined to speak to her, just that he wasn't there to talk and though it was childish but she refused to call him herself. Thankfully the team had already located the UNSUB meaning Hotch could give her a half day as a present so she didn't have to stick around. She would go home, fill her new mug with chai latte and watch Dr. Who until she forgot all about her chocolate Adonis who was actually a chocolate Forrest Gump.

She had just pulled Esther into her building's parking lot and cut the engine when her phone rang. Garcia checked the caller id and made a face before answering waspishly, "What?"

"Whoa there mama bear. Who poked you today?"

"Why that would be you papa bear. Mama is not happy with you today at all."

"What did I do?"

"Seriously Derek?!" Garcia got out of the car and slammed the door with unnecessary force. "What did you do?!"

"Baby girl if I did something wrong just tell me."

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do." Garcia grumbled walking to the building. She paused at the door, "It is my birthday Derek and all I get from my boyfriend is a one line text at midnight and not a word since. You didn't even call me this morning or talk to me at work."

"Sweetheart we were busy with the case - "

"So was the rest of the team but they at least found time to wish me Happy Birthday properly," Penelope scrubbed off the angry moisture on her face heedless of her makeup. "I don't think a phone call is too high of an expectation for a special occasion."

"Ah geez goddess, I'm sorry. You're not crying are you?"

"No," Garcia pouted. "But I am frowning a bit."

"Well how about you come inside and I can turn that frown upside down…"

"Oh – wait, what?" Garcia looked at her building as if it was going to explain that statement. Forgetting about the phone in her hand, she raced to her apartment and found the front door unlocked. Unable to comprehend and perhaps too afraid to hope, she slowly opened it to find her entire apartment decorated in streamers and balloons and flowers. And there in her kitchen, cooking something that smelt absolutely mouth-watering was Derek-freaking-Morgan!

"Hey you," Derek gave her a mega-watt smile. He met her at the door and kissed her lightly. "Happy Birthday Penelope."

"How did you – when did you – Derek I - " Garcia stared around the apartment in total disbelief, overjoyed disbelief, but disbelief no less. Suddenly she remembered he was supposed to be on a case, "Derek you can't be here. You're supposed to be with the team."

"Relax sweetness," Derek soothed her worries. "You know very well that team managed to track down the UNSUB since last night and they only needed to coordinate the takedown today."

"Are you allowed to leave just like that?"

"No technically not, Hotch gave me one-time permission to leave early. I had to drive all the way back here but it was worth it, I wanted to see my girl today."

"Oh Derek," Garica hugged him. "Remind me to bake Hotch a huge batch of brownies."

"Can you do it later?" Derek pointed his thumb back towards her stove. "I've made lunch and there is a cake for just the two of us."

"As long as I can eat it off something other than a plate," Penelope teased toying with his abs.

"Oh really," Derek pulled her flush against him. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Mmmm I don't know, you really upset me today," Garcia couldn't hide the real hurt in her voice. "I just wanted to hear your voice or something"

"I am sorry baby," Derek said sincerely. "In the rush to get here and set up before you got home, I let things slide."

"I understand. Besides our love is strong," Pen reminded him. "You were forgiven before you even apologized."

Derek kissed her soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Penelope reached up to hold his neck. "This is the best birthday ever."

"It will be," Derek chuckled nipping her ear. "HBD mama."


End file.
